The invention relates to lifting and depositing equipment for cabins, shelters, replacement constructions and the like which may be moved on the loading surfaces of trucks and comprise several, preferably four, jacks detachably mounted at the side walls of the cabin or the like, in particular jacks for mamual operation with an open housing to seat a support leg provided with teeth.
Such a lifting and depositing system is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1,586,723, which was filed by the same applicant. In order to simplify both the construction and the dismantling and also the moving of the individual parts of this lifting and depositing system, the jacks designed for manual operation are always provided with an open housing to allow the insertion or removal of the support legs into or from the jack housings transversely to the direction of lifting. Such lifting and depositing equipment already has shown its worth in practice; however, known similar designs, for instance with conventional track jacks, make it difficult and time-consuming to move underneath a raised cabin or the like with a truck in such a manner that the cabin thereupon may be easily and properly deposited on the loading surface of the truck, in particular if the vehicle's side walls are fixed and if there is little play between the walls and those of the cabin (sometimes the play is only of the order of 12 mm).